<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After a long walk by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866642">After a long walk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foot Fetish, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After a long walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted slides to his knees and grabs the laces on his sneakers. Ted is disheveled and insanely homey in that stretched pink tank top and loose jeans of his own, and absolutely no danger. Slides to his knees, grabs the laces on his sneakers, and Bill feels at home.<br/>Ted takes off his shoes, and for some reason Bill holds back and does not ruffle his hair, although he really, really, really wants to.<br/>Ted would even purr, probably started at him. He often purrs, purrs or hums, whether at home, in bed, or in public, he is generally so awkward and absurdly affectionate and gentle that Bill is sometimes strange to realize how others do not notice it.<br/>And how he himself does not notice that Ted is like that only with him.<br/>- Giraffes? .. - Ted smiles and looks up at him.<br/>Well yes. The socks are red, the giraffes are yellow. Bill shrugs and thinks that now he will have to go and make coffee for both of them. And make a pair of tuna sandwiches. And one more thing ...<br/>Ted, intently pulls off his socks, and Bill twitches, and then they grab him tightly by the ankles, and the already familiar naughty look from under the hair falling on his forehead inspires many, many fears.<br/>Bill mechanically tries to pull his knees to him, and Ted still takes pity and gives him his right leg. Grabbing with both paws now on the left and finally pulling the sock off his foot.<br/>- That's what you ...<br/>Ted strokes it on the bone with his thumb, rubs it, slowly and gently, and Bill mechanically curls his toes on both feet, and looks somewhere to the side. Because it dawns on him that Ted doesn't want the tuna sandwich right now.<br/>And he, Bill, has red cheeks, and even a baggy shirt, in which you can usually hide them along with an even more stupid reddening nose, hangs on a hanger in the hallway.<br/>Bill does not think that sneakers and socks have just been pulled off him, and before that they had been wandering around San Dimas for two hours.<br/>He doesn't think that the last time Ted touched him like that, he almost accidentally knocked out his front teeth from the tickling.<br/>Bill doesn't think at all.<br/>He sits with his right knee on the edge of the living room couch and watches as Ted massages his foot with his still cold toes from the street.<br/>And the electrical discharges from this fly somewhere straight into Bill's stomach.<br/>- Listen, maybe ...<br/>Ted isn't listening. In general, Ted listens to Bill very attentively, sometimes he just grabs his face with his palms and makes him look at himself so that Bill is not carried away somewhere very far, and so he listens, listens for real. But not right now. Now Ted strokes his foot with his fingers, and then he scratches a little, and Bill twitches and feels himself squeezed by the ankle again, and tightens his fingers, and even squints his eyes for a few seconds.<br/>And then Ted tilts his head and runs his tongue over his foot. So that for some reason Bill suddenly clearly understands that if not for gravity, he would now take off to the ceiling.<br/>Then he really wants to think soberly, but he cannot. He can only fidget on his sofa and almost wriggle, curling his toes while Ted's tongue caresses his feet and toes, exactly where they are trying to curl up, and then suddenly softly bites the skin, and somewhere after three million years or after five seconds Bill gets very, very, very cramped in his baggy shirt and too tight jeans.<br/>He fidgets, squirms and whimpers quietly, and shoves Ted in the thigh with his other leg, and immediately gets for this scratching sweet sensation under the arch of his foot, and almost slides down the sofa.<br/>And he really wants it. Or drag Ted on you, and rub against him, and kiss until aching mouths, and squeeze his shoulder blades, and back, and ribs, and ass, Ted has a perfect ass, and perfect shoulders, and a perfect spine, only he slouches like this all the time , as if hitting the ceiling with his head, but what does it have ..<br/>Ted sucks his right big toe, and something explodes in Bill's head. So much that he no longer even understands that he simply rubs himself with his palm through the buttoned pants, without even trying to unbutton them, without trying to do anything at all, just fidget and whine in a choked voice.<br/>- Shhh, - Ted says and pulls his trembling knees apart, and Bill wants to say well, that's what you are and why you and why you stopped, and then he does not have time. They just pull him by the hips, with a soft but firm jerk, so that he presses himself against Ted himself, and wraps his legs around his lower back, hugs him with his knees, interlaces his ankles behind him - and kisses him on his reddened moist lips, feeling, how Ted's fingers pull up his shirt in the back and draw only some kind of spell on his back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>